Godzilla (Godzilla: Final Wars)
Summary Final Godzilla (ファイナルゴジラ) is a kaiju that appeared in the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. It is the fifth and final incarnation of Godzilla to appear in the Millennium series of films and the ninth onscreen incarnation of the character overall. This Godzilla first appeared in 1954, and became the most fearsome enemy of mankind over the following decades. The Earth Defense Force was formed to battle Godzilla and the other monsters that threatened the world, but could never defeat Godzilla until one fateful battle where the Gotengo managed to seal Godzilla under an ice sheet in Antarctica. When a malevolent alien force known as the Xiliens took control of Earth's monsters and unleashed them against mankind in the year 20XX, the last remnants of the EDF freed Godzilla from his prison and used the Gotengo to lure him across the globe, where he defeated the Xiliens' army of monsters one-by-one. Godzilla finally reached Tokyo, where he took on the Xiliens' ultimate weapon: Monster X. Godzilla was nearly killed when Monster X transformed into Keizer Ghidorah, but the Gotengo successfully imbued him with energy and allowed him to triumph over his extraterrestrial foe. Godzilla was then convinced to end his feud with humanity by his son Minilla, and returned to the sea without further conflict. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive at the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, and Projection Attack Potency: Small Country level (His Atomic Breath could do this much damage) | Multi-Continent level (His Red Spiral Ray is this powerful, His normal Atomic Breath blew one of Kaiser Ghidorah's heads off) Speed: Superhuman, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed (His Atomic Breath is this fast, and he can react to attacks of comparable speed, as well as Monster X who can react to his Atomic Breath) | Subsonic, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed, Reactions, and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Threw Kumonga multiple kilometers) | Class M+ (Lifted and threw the 100,000 metric ton Kaiser Ghidorah with ease) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Country level (Able to stand through multiple beams from Monster X) | Multi-Continent level (Took a beam from Kaiser Ghidorah with no apparent injuries) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: Average. Godzilla employed strategy in the battle against his opponents, quickly discovering their weaknesses and using them to his advantage. Godzilla also understood Minilla standing in front of the humans as meaning that they are not threats. Weaknesses: Sub-zero temperatures Feats: Caused huge amounts of damage to Multiple Cities and Settlements Fought the Military numerous times Defeated Gigan (Final Wars) Defeated Hedorah and Ebirah (Final Wars) Defeated Kumonga (Final Wars) Defeated Kamacuras (Final Wars) Defeated Anguirus, Rodan and King Ceasar (Final Wars) Fought Monster X (Final Wars) Defeated Keizer Ghidorah (Keizer Final Wars) Key: Base | Keizer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe (verse)) Lapis lazuli's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Keizer Godzilla was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Movie Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 6